The present invention relates to systems which utilize a cylindrical roller to work upon a product or work piece. In particular, the present invention relates to a system utilizing a pair of opposing cylindrical roller members which cooperate to work on a work piece. Even more particular, the present invention relates to a wringer roller system having an easily removable cylindrical roller.
Wringer roller systems are commonly employed to wring or remove chemicals, coatings, or moisture from strips of material. In the strip processing industry, strips of metallic or non-metallic material in web or strip form are frequently wetted for the purpose of rinsing and/or cleaning of residue by passing the web or strip through a plurality of tanks, vessels, or compartments. Such wringer rollers are employed between the tanks, vessels, or compartments to displace fluid off of the web or strip and to serve as a seal between adjacent tanks, vessels, or compartments.
Wringer rollers typically include a frame, a lower roller and an upper roller. The lower roller and the upper roller are supported by the frame in a spaced apart relationship so as to engage opposite sides of the strip passing therebetween. Typically, the lower roller is fixed to the frame, while the upper roller is raised and lowered relative to the strip by a pneumatic cylinder mounted to the top of the frame.
Unfortunately, when the supply of air pressure to the pneumatic cylinder fails, either due to a power failure, more often as system pressure is lost during down time over night or weekends, the weight of the upper roller often causes it to drift downward and come to rest on the lower roller. Contact of the upper rollers and the lower rollers for a prolonged period of time frequently causes the rollers to develop a flat spot in the area of contact. This frequently results less than adequate drawing of the strip and introduces vibration into the strip as the flat spots engage the strip.
The exterior surface of such rollers is typically formed from rubber or similar material. Over time, the rubber wears and breaks down as a result of its contact with the strip and the sometimes corrosive residues. As a result, both the upper roller and the lower roller need to be periodically cleaned or replaced.
Unfortunately, with conventional wringer roller systems, removal and replacement of the upper and lower rollers is extremely difficult and time consuming. The presence of the metallic or non-metallic strip or web above the lower roller precludes the vertical removal of the lower roller without breaking or separating the strip. As a result, the lower roller must be removed while extending beneath the strip. Typically, the upper and lower rollers are each mounted to the frame such that removal and replacement of the upper and lower rollers requires that the frame itself be partially disassembled using tools. Once disassembled from the frame, the rollers are lifted or otherwise separated from the frame. This process is both tedious and time consuming. The time required to remove and later replace the upper and lower rollers is even further exacerbated due to the crowded conditions and limited space between the wringer roller system and the adjacent rinse tanks. Making such removal and replacement even more difficult, such upper and lower rollers are extremely large and frequently weigh thousands of pounds. This tedious and time consuming process often results in the manufacturing line being temporarily shut down for unacceptable and costly periods of time.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a roller system includes a frame, an upper roller assembly, a lower roller assembly and an actuator. The upper roller assembly is supported by the frame and includes a first rotatably supported cylindrical member. The lower roller assembly is movably supported by the frame below the upper roller assembly and includes a second rotatably supported cylindrical member. The actuator is configured to move the second cylindrical member between an elevated position and a lowered position.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a roller system includes a frame, an upper roller assembly including a first rotatably supported cylindrical member extending along an upper axis and a lower roller assembly including a second rotatably supported cylindrical member extending along a lower axis. The upper roller assembly moves along the upper axis between an operation position and a removed position. The lower roller assembly moves along the lower axis between an operation position and a removed position.
According to yet another embodiment, a support and actuation system is provided for use with an upper roller assembly having a first rotatably supported cylindrical member and a lower roller assembly having a second rotatably supported cylindrical member. The support and actuation system includes a frame extending along an axis, at least one first interface coupled to the frame and an actuator. The at least one first interface is configured to movably support one of the upper roller assembly and the lower roller assembly along the axis. The actuator is coupled to the frame and is configured to move at least one of the upper roller assembly and the lower roller assembly in a vertical direction.
According to yet another alternative embodiment, a roller assembly is provided for use with a roller system having at least one first interface. The roller assembly includes a first bearing block, a second bearing block, a cylindrical member rotatably supported between the first bearing block and the second bearing block for rotation about an axis, at least one second interface coupled to the first bearing block and the second bearing block the at least one second interface adapted to cooperate with the at least one first interface to facilitate movement of the roller assembly along the other track.
According to yet another alternative embodiment, a roller system includes a frame, an upper roller assembly having a first rotatably supported cylindrical member extending along an upper axis, a lower roller assembly having a second rotatably supported cylindrical member extending along a lower axis and means for moving at least one of the upper roller assembly and the lower roller assembly along the upper axis and the lower axis, respectively, between an operation position and a removed position.
According to yet another alternative embodiment, a roller system includes a support and actuation system and at least one roller assembly. The support and actuation system includes a frame, at least first interface coupled to the frame and an actuator. The at least one roller assembly includes a first bearing block, a second bearing block, a cylindrical member extending along an axis and rotatably supported between the first bearing block and the second bearing block, at least one second interface coupled to the first bearing block and the second bearing block to facilitate movement of the at least one roller assembly along the axis.